


Bloom

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [133]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Three mini Harrington-Hargroves.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 8





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve was eight and a half months pregnant with his and Billy’s third child. 

They’re hoping for a girl this time since they have two boys already. They’ve been really wanting a girl for the longest time but have been blessed with two boys, which is fine. Steve loves his boys and they're both momma’s boys, that's for sure. Ethan was five and Gabe was three. They're such sweethearts and can always make their parents laugh at the things they do. But now Steve and Billy were aiming for a daddy's girl so that Billy can finally have his little princess.

Steve has a pretty good feeling that he was having a girl because of how his pregnancy has been. When he was pregnant with his boys, he had a lot of morning sickness, his skin was very dry, he craved lots of salty foods, and was always moody. This pregnancy, he didn't have a lot of morning sickness, his skin was soft, and he’s had a sweet tooth for the last few months.

Since they don’t know the gender, they picked out a gender neutral name for the baby so that it would work for both a boy or a girl. So they chose to name, Hayden.

Steve can't wait for the baby to get here, this was his last time being pregnant. After this, he was getting the surgery done to stop them from having kids. Even though Billy wears a condom, there may be a hole in it and then one thing will lead to the other and boom, another kid.

They’re fine with three and that was that. 

Anyway, Steve was waiting for his husband who went to go wrangle their sons and get them ready for their excursion to the store. He has to pick up a few things before the baby comes so that they’ll be all set and won't have to worry about it afterwards.

While sitting in his room, he heard their feet pound against the floor as they raced to the door.

"Boys! What have I told you about running in the house?" Billy was always yelling at them for something. He doesn't do it purposely he just does it so they know their ground.

"Sorry daddy." Ethan mumbles. Steve laughed to himself before leaving the room and joining his family.

"Gabe come here baby." He ran over to his momma while Steve put on his coat. "Thank you momma." Steve smiled and kissed his chubby cheek. "Okay now let's get going before it's too late." They all nodded and they made their way out into the car.

**\---**

"Baby, which one should we get?" Steve held up two different cans of formula because as a mother you want to make sure you have everything your baby will need when they're born.

"That one since it's what we used with Ethan when he was born." Steve nodded and placed it in the cart getting several more before moving on. He didn’t exactly intend to feed his sons formula because he wasn’t to breastfeed but his boys had a hard time with it so he just went the formula route, however, he’s hoping the next one he can try to breastfeed again but getting the formula just in case seems like the safest bet.

As they reached the checkout counter, Steve could feel the baby shift causing him pain. "Ooh." He quietly groaned so his kids didn't notice but loud enough for Billy to notice. "Are you alright?" Steve shook his head letting out another breath before bending over and placing his hands over his knees, trying to breathe through the pain. "You think it's time?"

"Y-yes." The baby then suddenly dropped lower and that struck up a wave of pain inside of him. "Billy, please get me to a hospital right now!" Steve looked up at him with pain in his eyes.

"Boys, we have to go. Momma’s going to the hospital because he's having the baby." They both nodded and they left the cart there while rushing out to the car.

"Ow! Billy please hurry! This baby wants out!" A contraction ripped apart inside of him..

"I'm going baby! I'm going! Boys sit tight!" Billy sped out of the parking lot and down the road.

As they approached the hospital, Steve felt his water break causing his maternity jeans and the seat to get soaked. "Babe my water just broke!"

"It's okay! We're here!" Billy helped Steve out of the car while the boys followed behind them.

He laid his husband on a bed while a few nurses asked him questions regarding the baby.

"Momma!" The boys ran up to Steve and he took Ethan’s hand. "It's okay honey! Momma’s just in a little pain. Your baby brother or sister is going to be born soon. Okay, I love you guys." He leaned up a bit so that he was able to kiss his head.

"Love you too." They both smiled and saw Max was running in to watch them.

"Good luck guys! I've got the boys!" And with that, Steve was off to the delivery room.

**\---**

"Alright Steve, gimme another push. I want you to give it all you’ve got.” His doctor was nodding up at him while he was trying to catch his breath after doing an hour of pushing to get the head and some of the shoulders out. “Nice big push okay?”

Steve nodded, and tiredly glanced up at Billy. "You got this baby. Now, c’mon and push.” Billy held Steve’s leg back and continued to count like he’s been doing for the last hour. “Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good baby. Push again. One, two, three…”

Steve leaned forward, pressing his chin to his chest "God! You have your father's hips! Holy fuck!"

"Here it comes! Push Steve!" He pushed feeling a weight leave his body and suddenly felt weak and exhausted.

"Agh god! What is it?" He wheezes in between tired breaths.

"It's a girl! Baby, it's a girl!" Billy cheered, smacking their lips together.

"What?" He croaked.

"It's a girl!" Billy repeated. Steve then looked down and saw she was crying and checked to make sure she was a girl.

"Oh my god, let me see her. Hi honey. We've been waiting so long to finally have you baby girl." He held her close to him as he cried. "Welcome to the world Hayden. My darling daughter. It's okay momma’s got you baby." She was beautiful and she was all his. 

**-Several Hours Later-**

Hayden started to cry in her little bassinet so Steve had Mike pick her up and bring her to him.

"Shh, what's wrong baby girl. It's okay honey." Billy cooed, carefully bringing her over.

"She's probably hungry babe." Steve yawns and begins to pull the buttons of his gown, revealing his slightly swollen breasts. 

Once he had her, he led her lips to his nipple and they curled right around it. "There you go sweetheart. Eating like a champ." She gulped down the milk excessively and actually was doing a much better job than he anticipated.

Twenty minutes later, he felt her detach and knew she was done. "See all better, baby girl." He smiled watching her lavender eyes stare into his.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and the boys came in with Max. They surrounded Steve and the baby.

"What is it momma?" Ethan asks, eyes wide.

"You guys have a baby sister." Steve tells him.

They both gasped and Steve and Billy exchanged nervous glances.

"She cute momma. We gon’ be good big brothers, right Gabe?" He asks his little brother. "Uh-huh." The three year old nodded. He got on his tippy toes and kissed her head.

"Aww, that was so sweet, baby. She loves you both already so much." He tells them. 

The boys smiled at each other and Billy picked them up while Max grabbed a quick picture of all five of them, the perfect family they were. 


End file.
